Annoyance
by Christy C
Summary: Beastboy explains to Raven why he annoys her all the time, and it surprises everyone. RavenxBeastboy. Oneshot. Old, so the grammar might not be the best.


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, I don't own.**

Everyone was sitting around, Robin and Starfire talking with one another, Beastboy and Cyborg fighting each other's characters in the video game vigourously, and Raven reading silently.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg exclaimed, raising the controller high. '**Player One, Cy the Great, You Win. Player Two, BB the Awesome, You Lose.**' flashed across the screen in bold, bright letters. Beastboy growled, throwing the controller hard onto the ground. "Whoa! Just because," Cyborg grinned, "You _lost,_" Cyborg said in a ridiculing tone, "doesn't mean you should take your anger out on the poor controller that you _lost _on, _again._" Cyborg gloated. Beastboy glared daggers at him.

"Rematch!" BB yelled.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Cyborg rubbed his stomach, and headed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Beastboy looked around, either Raven or Starfire and Robin. He ruled out the second option completely since they were so obviously in major flirt mode. Beastboy rolled his eyes, gosh, would they ever admit their feelings? Cyborg returned with a sandwich piled high with many varieties of meat, causing Beastboy to advert his eyes to Raven. Raven was sitting, reading in peace, ignoring the sounds around her quite efficiently, until...

"What'cha reading?" Beastboy asked, in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to annoy her. Raven flipped a page in her book. Robin sighed, knowing this was going to lead into an argument between the two somehow. Starfire frowned, she hated when they fought, even though it was entertaining. Cyborg leaned back on the couch, crossing his feet on the coffee table, ready to watch the show. "Raaaavvvveeennn?" Beastboy drawled out, "Did ya here me? I asked, what'cha reading?" he sing-songed. Raven ignored him again, eyes skimming the page. Beastboy leaned over her book, deliberately putting his head between Raven's eyes and the page. The book snapped close and caught his nose. "Ouch!" he yelped, jumping back. Raven opened the book again, and continued reading.

"Don't put your face in my book unless you want to lose your nose." Raven explained as she read. Cyborg snickered, eyes alight, waiting for the full argument. Starfire's frown loosened a bit, since they argued so often, how could she not find them funny? Robin smiled slightly. Beastboy rubbed his nose, glaring not at Raven, but at the book, as if it had closed on its own free will. He slid the book from her hands, surprising her and opened it, skimming some of the pages. She glared murderously at him.

"What language is this in?" he asked curiously.

"You don't understand because it's not written in stupid." Raven growled, she hated when people, mostly Beastboy, annoyed her on purpose.

"Ouch, that hurt." Beastboy sighed, rubbing his heart, holding the book in one hand before flipping it over his shoulder. Raven caught it with dark magic before it touched the ground and started walking to her room. Cyborg frowned, he hoped they would start arguing. Before she made it all the way out of the room, Beastboy ran and stood in front of her. "Where 're ya goin'?" he asked in a sing-song voice again, he had already stopped rubbing his nose. Raven looked at him, irritated.

"Are you just naturally annoying to everyone or do you just annoy me?" Raven asked.

"Just you!" Beastboy explained proudly.

"Why?" Raven asked, the other three titans were now wondering also. Beastboy grinned mischievously.

"Well, this is why." Beastboy answered. He jumped forward quickly and attached his lips to Raven's, making her slide backwards in surprise until, with a 'thud' she made it completely to the wall. Beastboy's hand cradled her cheek and he kissed her sweetly, sending his emotions of love to her. Raven stood completely shocked as they kissed, her eyes wide. Cyborg's mouth dropped open, along with his half eaten sandwich, his eyes were almost, and I repeat, _almost_ as wide as Raven's. Starfire's eyes widened and she squealed. Robin gasped, automatically worried for Beastboy's safety, Raven was sure to kill him after this, but he couldn't worry too much because he was too shocked, like the others and Raven. The pillow cushions exploded after being covered in black, along with a few other items in the room. Beastboy broke the kiss and grinned, whistling as he made his way up the steps. Raven stood there, same expression on her face, as the book fell from her hand, and she stared uncomprehendingly at nothing. Cyborg, was in the same position. Starfire now looked confused and Robin was still staring, confused and shocked.

"Did he just...?" Cyborg trailed off, after breaking the silence. Robin nodded, unable to speak.

"This is joyous! Friend Raven and Friend Beastboy will be most happy with their newfound...'dating'." Starfire tested the last word. Raven still hadn't moved from staring at nothing, eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"Raven?" Robin asked cautiously. Raven snapped her eyes and mouth closed, rubbing her temples and leaning back onto the wall again. After a few seconds of this her eyes snapped back open and she nearly ran up the stairs. The other titans followed, heading to her room, knowing she was probably going to meditate. She wasn't heading to her room though, and, confused they followed her to Beastboy's room where she nearly plowed down the door in her haste to open it. The others, except Starfire panicked, thinking she was going to attack Beastboy. Beastboy stood on the other side, smirking, he knew she was going to come, he just had to wait if it was to pummel him or accept him. She answered his unasked question by pulling the collar of his uniform down to her level, his head at the same time, and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Beastboy grinned against her lips, he was hoping for this reaction, and he shut his eyes, slipping his arms around her waist. Robin and Cyborg both froze mid-stride, they were going to go help Beastboy, but seeing as Raven did the complete opposite of what they both expected, they stopped, even more shocked then when Beastboy had kissed her. Had they really missed any signs that the two liked each other? Starfire squealed again, floating off the ground with happiness. Cyborg's mouth dropped open again, but this time his computer side flashed, '**OVERLOAD!**' in large red letters repeatedly. Robin just stared, eyes as wide as saucers, which you couldn't really tell from behind the mask, but you could see his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Only one pillow from Beastboy's bed exploded this time. Beastboy and Raven barely broke apart, eyes half-lidded, mouths only about an inch apart, panting. Beastboy skimmed his lips over Raven's one more time, lightly and only for a moment.

"I love you Raven." he whispered, but everyone heard him again, causing Starfire to squeal again, this time quietly though, hoping to hear Raven's answer. Robin's mouth, if possible, dropped even lower. Cyborg nearly choked on his own saliva.

"I love you too, Beastboy." Raven whispered breathily, before Beastboy smashed his lips to hers again. They either were too caught up in each other to notice, or really didn't care about their audience. Starfire squealed, flying up and down, quite like a normal human would jump up and down in excitement. Cyborg actually did choke on his own spit this time, and started coughing, the large red letters still flashing on the computer side of his face. Robin looked as if he was about to faint, he did quirk an eyebrow though. Nothing exploded this time, Raven had obviously gotten at least somewhat control over her powers. This time when they broke, they realized their audience and blushed, Raven leaning her head against Beastboy's chest to hide her face, and Beastboy turned his face to them, not looking green anymore, just red.

"Oh! This is wondrous!" Starfire squealed, flying to them and hugging Beastboy and Raven at the same time, nearly crushing them with her excitement. Cyborg was still staring at the two, mouth gaping, unable to talk or move. Robin blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it.

"Starfire! Can't breathe!" Beastboy choked out. Starfire let them go.

"Wha...?" Cyborg uttered and Beastboy started cracking up at the look on his face. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up to hide her blush as it finally sunk in that the three other titans had watched them basically make out. Robin had by now snapped out of his shock.

"Congrats." he chuckled, "And to think this whole time we thought you two hated each other." he laughed. Raven blushed under her hood and Beastboy blushed also, turning an odd brownish red color.

Well, hopefully now, Beastboy won't annoy Raven as much. Yeah, right.


End file.
